RWBY: Volume 1
Setting On the world of Remnant specialized fighters protect the people (both humans and faunus, with their animal attributes) from powerful monsters called Grim. These fighters are known as Hunters and Huntresses, this series follows a group of these Hunters as they start their training at Beacon Academy. This training teaches them to use their weapons, skills (powered by a substance called Dust), inner power (called Aura) and its manifestation (called Semblance). * Blake Belladonna: a faunus student at Beacon, she uses a sword and sheath, as well as long ribbons and rapid fire pistols. Her Semblance allows her to leave behind a shadow decoy when moving. She's a member of team RWBY. * Cardin Winchester: a student at Beacon and member of team CRDL. * Delph Bronzewind: a student at Beacon and member of team CRDL. * Doctor "Barty" Oobleck: a history teacher at Beacon. * General Lagoon: a historic human general in the Faunus War. * Glynda Goodwhich: a teacher at Beacon, she uses a whip as a weapon and her Semblance grants her telekinesis. * Jaune Arc: a student at Beacon, his weapon of choice is the sword, complimented by a shield. He's the leader of team JNPR. * Lei Ren: a student at Beacon and member of team JNPR. He utilises a pair of machine pistols, customized with down-ward facing blades. * Lisa Lavender: a newscaster. * Nora Valkyrie: a student at Beacon and member of team JNPR. She uses a grenade launcher-hammer hybrid weapon, while her Semblance allows her to store electrical energy to augment her strength. * Penny Polendina: a robot with the ability to have both an Aura and a Semblance. * Professor Ozpin: the headmaster at Beacon Academy. * Professor Peach: a teacher at Beacon. * Professor Peter Port: a teacher at Beacon. * Pyrrha Nikos: she's a student at Beacon and member of team JNPR. Her weapon is able to take several shapes including a buckler, spear, sword and rifle. Her Semblance is polarity, which allows her to control magnetism. * Qrow: Ruby's uncle, another scythe-wielder. * Roman Torchwick: a criminal. * Ruby Rose: a Huntress whose Semblance is speed. She fights with a hybrid scythe and sniper rifle. She's Qrow's niece and Yang's sister. She's the leader of team RWBY. * Russell Crush: a student at Beacon and a member of team CRDL. * Skye Lark: a student at Beacon and member of team CRDL. * Sun Wukong: a faunus who came in to fight in an upcoming tournament between Academies, his Semblance allows him to create Aura-based duplicates of himself. * Weiss Schnee: the heir to a large Dust company, she is a student at Beacon. She uses the glyphs granted by her Semblance alongside a rapier. She's a member of team RWBY. * Yang Xiao Long: despite having different names, Yang is Ruby's sister. She's a member of team RWBY, who uses gauntlet-shotgun hybrid weapons, while her Semblance allows her to store damage taken to boost her own strength.